1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of producing multimedia fingerprints and, more particularly, to a method and system for producing a multimedia fingerprint based on quantum hashing, which produces a multimedia fingerprint based on quantum hashing in a multimedia file by a quantum hashing technique, searches a binary fingerprint corresponding to a quantum hash fingerprint in a previously constructed binary fingerprint database, and outputs metadata corresponding thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a fingerprint in multimedia refers to data for describing characteristics of multimedia data and is produced by analyzing the multimedia data in various manners such as frequency conversion or the like. The multimedia fingerprint is used to determine whether the multimedia data is stolen or not, searching the multimedia based on the fingerprint, and the like. Fingerprint technology has been widely used for audio and video signal content.
A basic unit of information used in a computer is a bit. The bit has a value of either ‘0’ or ‘1.’ Further, a basic unit of quantum information corresponding to the bit is called a quantum bit or a qubit. The qubit is characterized in that it can have a value of both ‘0’ and ‘1’ at the same time as well as a value of either ‘0’ or ‘1.’ This is possible because quantum states can be superposed. In terms of quantum mechanics, the qubit indicates a state in two-dimensional Hilbert space with {|0>, |1>} given as an orthonormal basis. Thus, the qubit has a general state represented as ‘a|0>+b|1>,’ where ‘a’ and ‘b’ are complex numbers satisfying |a|2+|b|2=1. Physically, the qubit currently employs a spin state of a particle having a spin of ½, and a polarization state of a photon. The spin state of the particle having the ½-spin is employed in tests for realizing quantum computers, and the polarization state of the photon is employed in tests for quantum information transmission, quantum cryptography, etc.
“Metadata” refers to data added to content according to regular rules to efficiently find and use desired information from among a wide range of information. The metadata stores location and details of the content, information of writers, authority conditions, use conditions, use history, etc. In a computer, metadata is generally employed for the purpose of representing data and quickly searching data.
The foregoing descriptions are not intended to introduce conventional techniques well-known in the related art of the present invention, but to help an understanding of the background of the present invention.
A conventional method of producing a multimedia fingerprint is based on a hashing technique that extracts from audio/video clips an intermediate hash composed of real number values and converts the intermediate hash into binary codes. However, since such a hashing technique converts the audio/video clips into a value of either ‘0’ or ‘1,’ the extracted value of ‘0’ or ‘1’ is so vulnerable to transformation, distortion or noise involved in the multimedia that it is difficult to apply the hashing technique to various environments. Therefore, there is a need of improving the hashing technique.